


Professer X

by MauricetheQuiche



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hinted Dark Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauricetheQuiche/pseuds/MauricetheQuiche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik got what he asked for. Hinted at Dark Charles. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professer X

Once Charles lost his legs, he found the edge that Erik keep asking for. The edge to be willing to twist his powers for his goals. Charles never did it for big things, like terrorist acts. However, small things, like manipulating the family lawyers to sign for the school with no fuse or giving a parent a 'nudge' in the right direction. 

Charles began to cross the line. Its never good to cross a line when you're a telepathic. It leads to terrible, terrible temptation and Charles was never one to resit temptation. Erik got what he wanted in the end. Charles embraced his powers. But he would never be Charles again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble done while flying.


End file.
